Ar turtles
by smarklez
Summary: Leo, Raph, and Mikey are turned into turtle toddlers. How will April, Casey, Donnie, and Master splinter fair with 4 toddlers. While most of the time Leo and raph are fighting causing Mikey to cry. I DO NOT OWN TMNT .
1. Chapter 1

** In this story Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Donnie get turned into children ( All different ages but close in age ). 2012 turtles and Master Splinter. 2003 April and Casey. How will Master Splinter, April, and Casey fair with 4 toddlers. Who is your favorite turtle answer in review.**

…**...**

_**Smarklez: Who wants to say it?**_

_**Mikey: Me me me me me me me me me **_

_**Leo: Smarklez use this name randomizer**_

_**Smarklez: Kay … and the winner is … Raph**_

_**Raph: Do I have too *gets a glare from smarklez* Geez fine**_

_**SMARKLEZ DOES NOT OWN TMNT **__**better**_

_**Smarklez : yes very now on with the story**_

…_**...**_

"Donnie will please play with me" . "No not right now Mikey we are going on patrol soon" said Donnie . " Fine , What you working on." . If you have not noticed It's a molecular nevus controller" said Donnie. " In English please" Said Mikey. " A mind controller."

"Karai I would like to know who is the youngest of the turtles." said shredder. " Father the youngest is Michelangelo… the orange loud one." explained Karai. " Father why did you ask?" " I have Stock bag ( Stockman ) working on an age regression serum. I needed to know for personal revenge reasons. I want the youngest to be very young bothering them all. " When do you plan to attack?" " Later this afternoon when I know they are out looking for the foot and purple dragons. " But father why the youngest" said Karai. " From what I under stand they are all most protective of the youngest if we shoot him the most and hardest they will all feel responsible and not let him help. If they are already weakened and weaken them selves further there will be no way I can lose. Also if that does not work there is no way splinter will let them leave if they are all under 7 years old." Karai then says, " Why not the leader." " Karai I understand you want revenge but you haft to understand one goes down they all go down and taking down the youngest is the best and most secure option." "Understandable"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Leo's POV

"It's time for Patrol" " Do we have to Leo" wined Mikey. " Yes, (seeing Mikey's sad face continued) I know you have been a little scared since Karai almost killed us all but we still have a duty to this town." "I guess" He sighed. " Donnie , Raph get ready it's time to go." " Were is Splinter?" asked Donnie . " Out of town till tomorrow, I promised we would keep up on our training." " I suggest we get our shells up top then huh Splinter JR." Said Raph. Ignore the comment I kept going " When we get back I expect us all to clean the Lair." ( I glared at Raph)

;';';';';';';;';';';';;';';';;';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Karai's POV

"Foot , first split them up Michelangelo by himself . Get the others to a point were they can see him but don't let them get to him . Once in position get him with the orange gel. After sneak up behind the others hit Leonardo then Raphael then Donatello … Orange, Blue, Red, then Purple.( They all nodded). One foot raises his hand. " Yes, I here them, they are near , into position," " Yes, remember the plan"

As we followed the turtles Mike was falling behind ( perfect timing ). The foot sneak up behind him tap his shoulder he turns around . They grab him. One Ninja throws a rock at Leonardo , and he turns around. " Guys Mikey"

?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?

LEO'S POV

I feel something tap my shoulder. I turn around, seeing Mikey I tell the guys " Guys Mikey."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, dudes. I am continuing this story. I hope you enjoy . If you like this story you should check out my story, Our Baby Brother. In this story my chapter might be a bit shorter because this is not my main story. The two I am working on the most are Humans and Our Baby Brother. **

Leo's P.O.V

I feel a slight tapping on my shoulder. There is a wall of foot ninja's in-between me and my baby brother . I loudly shout towards my brothers, "Guys Mikey" We see Mikey fighting his own foot as we work threw the foot in front of us to reach him. When he is distracted A foot pulls out a needle and stabs Mikey. He faints. I start screaming and seeing red. Is this how Raph feels when he is angry. I start swinging at the foot in a desperate fight to get to Mikey. What if he is dead? Raph, Donnie, and I would all go insane. I get to Mikey. Thank goodness he just fainted. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I touch it to feel a needle. I scream to my brothers, " I got poked with the needle, but I don't feel like I'm going to faint." They nod. Don says, "We will check you and Mikey over when we get back." Don was explaining when a foot comes from behind ready to hit him. Don turns swing his bo staff breaking the vile letting the purple ooze spill out. Being too distracted too warn him out of the corner of my eye I see Raph get pricked while taking out the last foot ninja. He looks tired, but not enough to faint. We head towards the lab Mikey on my back. He feels so light. Once we get to the lair Don orders us into the lab. He checks us all over starting with Mikey. "You all seem to be fine. Mikey probably fainted from fear. Something did enter your systems. At 8am I expect you all in my lab for a final test. How are you feeling?" nags Don. As if on que Raph and I yon. "Tired. I'm going to hit they hay. I'll carry Mikey to his room." said Raph. He goes to pick him up and has a shocked look on his face. "How can Mikey eat as much as he does and weigh so little." Says Raph walking away shaking his head. " I think I'm going to fallow in his foot step and go to sleep." I say. "Okay , I think I am going to stay up and run some more test." whispers Donnie already hearing snores from Raph's room. I walk away. As I am walking I feel more and more tired. As my head hit's the pillow I pass out.

_Magical Norman Time Skip_

I wake up and look at my alarm clock it reads 7:22. I feel very … small. If that makes sense. I get up and hit the ground. Ow that hurt. I grab my gear it's huge. I run towards Donnie's room. While running a pass a mirror. I can't be poor than 4. "Donnie," I scream. He comes running. When he see's me he doubles over in laughter. We hear Raph scream and enter the room. This time I laugh he Is so small probably around 3. It did seem he got hit more than me last night. "If Waph and me awe dis smaw how smaw is Mikey." I say cringing at my lisp. They both look worried. He picks up Raph much to his displeasure. When we get to Mikey's room we all can't help but coo. He is so tiny. Donnie sets Raph down picking up Mikey. He is so tiny in Don's arms. It only makes sense he is 2, but he seems smaller than that. "He was aways berry smaw." I hear Raph say. I am happy he has a lisp too. I know Mikey will have one. He had one until he was 8. He starts to open his eyes. They fill with fright and he starts crying, "Hewp down down!" tears streaming down his face. Don starts rocking him as he calms down. "Mikey when you all got hit these were the effects." He looks at us and giggles. "What you wauphin at pipsqueak." said Raph. Don smiles and picks up Raph in his other arm walking down stairs. He starts yelling for Master Splinter. We enter the kitchen every thing looks so big. I can't even see over the counter. Don picks up a note. The color drains from his face, "Master Splinter is gone for the week." I hear Raph's higher but still ruff voice say, " I am slightly happy. He would probably baby us and not let us train or go to the surface." Don turns towards Raph still holding Mikey and said, " And what makes you think I will?" Raph is getting annoyed knowing were this is going angrily says, " Cause, Cause, you're a big softie and I will get Mikey to use puppy dog eye's." I sigh he is already sounding like a little kid. I look up at Donnie. Mikey has fallen asleep with his head nuzzled into the crook of Donnie's neck. Raph is still arguing and rather loudly. I can see it is disturbing Mikey. I tug at Don's gear he looks down at me asking, "What is it Leo?" Not wanting to talk and hear my lisp I point to Mikey. Raph looks at him and shuts up not wanting to wake him up. " I think it would be best if we all went back to sleep." said Donnie. "Mikey and Raph will fall out of their beds." I say. Raph turns to me saying, " So would you Leo." Donnie looks like he is thinking. He looks at me and Raph saying, " All three of you will sleep in my bed it being the lowest while I call April to bring some supplies." Raph glares at Donnie saying, " What type of supplies? You just want an excuse to call April." Don gives him a look. He grabs Raph's hand while walking up stairs. When we get up there he sets Mikey against the wall then Raph. I was about the climb in when I feel hands under my arms lifting me into the bed. He tucks us in. I was expecting Raph to complain for me but, I turn my head to see Raph asleep. As I see Donnie walking out I drift into sleep.

Don's P.O.V

I walk out of my room seeing Leo falling asleep. He did not look to happy when I picked him up but I am pretty sure he would have fallen and hurt himself. I head down the stairs quickly and go into my lab. When I get in I make a beeline towards my supplies closet so I can make some bars for all three of them. I get all the supplies organized and text April.

Don- Hey April could you pick up some toddler supplies.

April- Sure, this might be rude but, why?

Don- Ill explain when you get here

April- Okay? Bye ;)

Don- TTYL

I put down the phone and start building the bars. Mikey's room is way to messy and Raph has some inappropriate pics on his wall. I am never going in his room to get him again. I decide to put them all in Leo's room on his bed. They can all sleep together on Leo's King sized bed. We all have single bed's but, Leo had a bigger room so he has a bigger bed. I install the bars on the bed. When they turn back the bars will be easy to remove. I hear April down stairs. I take a quick look in the mirror before heading down stairs. When I see April she is quick to ask, " Why do you need these." I sigh and say, " I will show you but you have to promise not to freak out." She breaths in and out and nods. We walk up stairs. When she sees them she has to hold her breath not to freak out. We head back down stairs. " They are so cute." she squeals. She shows me what she got. She got some diapers, pull ups, blankets, baby body wash, bottles, sippy cups, baby oatmeal, Mac and cheese est. and pacifiers. I am glad she got the pacifiers because Mikey is already sucking his thumb. I might give Raph one too. Leo would not take one because his pride would get in the way. I hear them stir upstairs. I can't wait until Splinter gets back.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it is a little longer than the last one but It still could be a bit longer. I am starting a Deviant art account fairly soon. You guys should check out Pitchnight Badgers account we are discussing writing a TMNT collabe together. Tell me what you think. We are going to be writing every other chapter on our profiles. So it would probably start with Pitch's then mine then Pitch's then mine and so on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Raph's P.O.V

I wake up and try to roll out of bed. Well not roll out more like roll into the bars. I look around and see Mikey and Leo. The memories from last night replay in my head. I look back over at Mikey he is curled up into Leo. Jealousy fill up inside me. He hasn't cuddled with any of us since he was 7 and I have to admit I missed it. I was about to crawl in between them when Donnie came in waking Leo and Mikey up. Mikey looked around with a dazed look then took his fingers out of his mouth with a blush.

April picks Mikey up without much protest. That does not go the same for Leo or I. Donnie tries to grab me under my arms and I start kicking and shouting. Mikey is covering his ears so I stop struggling. He sets me down right after he lifts me out. Leo starts trying to climb out by himself and falls over the edge. Donnie catches him. Leo starts sobbing as Donnie tells him off.

It's weird how this is affecting us. Leo is less serious. I have been more brotherly already. My instincts are coming back again. Mikey is the one I don't understand. We have been pushing him to grow up his entire life but, I like him letting his little child like habits coming back.

Leo calmed down and April motioned for us to follow her to the living room. "I'm going to make some food for you guys," She says. She pulls out hotdogs and mac'n'cheese. Not to bad it could be worse. I don't want Mikey eating the hotdogs. What if he chokes. "Mikey's not eatin the hotdogs wight." Mikey shoots me the least intimidating glare. "I wasn't planning on it," says April after she warns him not to do that again.

"It was obviously the needles but, how am I supposed to fix this. I mean with Raph, Leo, and Mikey out of commision there is no way I can break in to even get a sample," Don complains to April. He puts his head in his hands. I see Mikey struggle to get down from April's arms without saying a word.

He unsteadily walks towards Donnie and grabs his leg. He looks up with his big blue eyes and makes 'grabbing hands' towards him. Donnie picks him up and I watch as they snuggle together and Donnie's eyes light up. How does Mikey do it. No, words necessary. I look over at them again and feel jealousy boil up inside me. "Mikey can we go pway in the living room," I ask.

Everyone in the room gives me a shocked look but, Donnie sets him down and his eyes explode with joy. "Wewwy Waphie, can Weo pway too. Just wike we used to," He says. I don't respond but, Leo responds anyways, "Yeah, Mikey how about we play hide and go seek like when we were little. I will count fiwst." I noticed his little speech slip up at the end but, as he started counting hide any ways.

I watch as Mikey pulls on Don's leg and whispers something into his ear. Don look wearing but, carries him off somewhere. I run into the dojo. I never realized how much I miss splinter sometimes especially now. I feel my eyes get a little teary forgetting about the game. Leo comes running in, "I found you Wap… Are you okay Waphie." I look back at him and shake my head. "I kind of miss daddy, I mean Maser Spinter," I sadly say. Thank god he didn't mention my slip up.

"Waphie, I miss him too he should be coming back any day now. I tink we should stop pwaying," Leo says. I feel a bit better at the comfort of my older brother. Donnie comes in with a sobbing Mikey. We both run over to see what happened. "He had an accident. I sent April to go buy diapers ," Donnie says calmly with Mikey cringing at the words. I would normally make fun of Mikey but, I feel really bad for him. We hear the swearer door slide open. "My sons I'm home. Where are you," we hear splinter yell.

I get a little excited and rush to the living room. We enter and he drops his staff. He swallows a gulp of air and says, "Donatello what happened?" Splinter walks over and plucks Mikey from Don's arms. Why does everyone want to hold Mikey. "The foot tried to injected each of us with an age regression serum. They succeeding on each of us but, me. I think Mikey's was the most severe effecting his mind partly as well." Splinter nods and looks at Mikey saying, "I think we should take this as a blessing in disguise. We have all been growing apart and I think this is a great way for us to grow back together. Donatello I don't want you working on a reverse serum for at least two weeks."

All 4 of our jaws dropped. "But, ma, mas,masb…," Mikey stops talking obviosly upset over not being able to pronounce Master Splinter correctly. "You can call me daddy Michelangelo, continue," daddy says. Even though I known he just wants to be called daddy.

"But daddy, I dow't like nawt being able to tawk, walk, or funion wight," Mikey finishes. Splinter doesn't feel the need to respond and we hear a timer beep. "Food's done," Donnie proudly announces as we enter the kitchen. I feel like these 2 weeks are going to be crazy.

**A/N **

**I feel the need to apologize for my major writer's block. I'm still not completely over it but, I'm hoping to have a new chapter up with in the next two weeks. I also wanted to point out this is my first chapter of 2015. I have grown tremendously as a writer and a person within the last year and I hope you will still enjoy my writing possibly even more as it evolves and changes, Thank P.S Robin (Richard Grayson) Is the best superhero of all time. **


End file.
